Terjebak Hujan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Damage bertemu youkai pun rasanya tidak sebesar bertemu Yousuke Takuma.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Yousuke x Shuuichi.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, sho-ai, some mistakes EYD, AU, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Terjebak Hujan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ujung kuku menggores, mencipta garis panjang berwarna samar. Kegiatan yang dilakukan di kala bukan bosan, kebetulan terpikir di otak dan terlaksana tanpa ragu. Lantaran bingung harus apa.

Dewi fortuna sekarang tertular virus humu, menurut opini sudah berkembang ke arah pedofil. Pilih kasih, memihak para fujodanshi. Yang lain tak dinotis beralasan kurang level.

Terjebak hujan di depan toko yang sudah tutup itu termasuk situasi _mainstream_ atau tidak? Kayaknya iya, ya.

"Hujannya lama sekali, ya."

"Heh? I-iya, ya."

Iiiiiiiiiihh! Tangan Shuuichi gatal ingin meremas sesuatu hingga hancur remuk. Menguliti _youkai_ terdekat pun ia bersedia. Situasi saat ini sangatlah tidak mendukung untuk menyuarakan jeritan di dalam batin, tetapi sangat mendukung bagi yang ingin fanservis humu berbumbu _pedofil_.

Terkutuklah _pedofil_ yang sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini.

Bibir bergetar, komat-kamit menyebut sumpah serapah tanpa suara. Tidak baik, tetapi mayoritas orang mengakui itu salah satu cara mudah menjelaskan suatu situasi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Dari tadi kamu ngapain, Shuuichi-kun?"

Tercekat, kepala spontan bergerak ke samping, menengok ke arah bapak-bapak berkacamata plus beranak satu—tengah menatapnya penuh heran. Satu keterangan tambahan, jarak wajah cuma lima senti.

GAH.

Demi setumpuk _shikigami_! Seharusnya ada aturan yang melarang Om-Om ganteng berkeliaran, karena mereka terlalu indah.

TATAPANNYA ITU, LOH. ILEGAL.

Daun muda yang naksir brondong tua itu namanya apa? Kebalikannya pedofil, ya?

Berusaha mengabaikan jantung yang berdentum, Shuuichi menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"B-bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya iseng!"

Yousuke tertawa, tangan dilarikan ke atas kepala Shuuichi. Menepuk-nepuk ringan mahkota sewarna madu alami.

"Kamu bosan, ya. Yah, kita memang sudah cukup lama di sini."

Setengah isi pikiran Shuuichi bertanya-tanya, mengapa yang lebih tua itu selalu lebih lihai? Setengahnya lagi, _blank_ , tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Karena, pembasmi Youkai selihai Yousuke Takuma pun pasti menganggap tingkah laku Shuuichi mirip putri tunggalnya—lagi. Intinya, Shuuichi disamakan dengan anak perempuan remaja.

"U-uh ... Itu wajar, 'kan," ucap Shuuichi sok ketus, lalu membuang muka. Rona merah menyapu kanvas putih. Bibir dikerucut. Kedua tangan meremas ujung jas seragam sekolah.

Sedikit resah karena seragam sudah bau keringat seharian di sekolah, untung rambut masih segar dan rapi.

Kecewa saat tangan besar di kepala malah diturunkan.

Kenapa cuma ditepuk, Pak? Dielus dong mumpung sudah disisir rapi baik-baik dan diberi gel, berbonus parfum tahan lama khusus rambut biar wangi enggak bau apek. Aman jika Yousuke mau sekalian mengelus.

Suara rintik hujan cukup nyaring. Untung tidak sampai mengenai lantai tempat mereka berpijak. Tetapi hawa dingin bawaan hujan mampu menembus baju.

Lama-kelamaan, Shuuichi mulai kedinginan.

Udara panas dikeluarkan dari dalam mulut. Kedua lengan dilipat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Shuuichi merutuki diri lupa membawa jaket. Huh, salahkan salah satu Youkai sialan yang mengganggunya tadi pagi! Bahkan Shuuichi nyaris lupa sarapan!

Meski berkat itu, Shuuichi mendapat kesempatan berduaan dengan Yousuke. Berterima kasihlah pada Dewi Fortuna yang mempertemukan mereka di tengah jalan, lalu berakhir terjebak hujan. Meski itu lebih baik ketimbang bertemu _ayakashi rempong_.

Dua jam berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Hidung Shuuichi mulai terasa gatal.

Hei, hei, Shuuichi tak kena pilek, 'kan? Sungguh tidak keren sekali bersin-bersin di depan taksiran. Tolonglah, Shuuichi alergi sakit. Banyak bahayanya dan penuh asupan.

Sementara pikiran Shuuichi teralihkan pada hujan, remaja itu tak menyadari pandangan dari sepasang manik di balik kacamata.

Dua langkah ke samping.

Grep!

Sepasang lengan berselimut kain kemeja putih melingkari tubuh Shuuichi dari belakang. Sesuatu yang besar dan hangat bertemu sapa dengan punggung berlapis seragam cokelat.

Eh?

Kelereng delima Shuuichi membola.

"Dingin, ya?"

ARGH!

"T-T-TA-TAKUMA-SAN?!" Kepala seakan nyaris meledak, Shuuichi terkejut bukan kepalang. Refleks mendongak dan mendapati Yousuke tersenyum santai. Sama sekali tak merasa bahwa yang dilakukannya itu salah.

"Kamu kedinginan kenapa enggak bilang?" Yousuke mengeratkan kukungannya pada Shuuichi, ujung dagu bertumpu di ubun-ubun helai madu.

"Aa ... aaa ..." Mulut menganga, bibir bergetar lenyap sudah area putih yang tersisa di wajah Shuuichi. Bahkan ia terlalu terkejut untuk memberontak.

Yousuke melirik langit. "Sepertinya hujan akan berpindah, lihat awannya." Dilanjut dengan kekehan tawa.

"Tetapi, Shuuichi-kun, kamu lucu sekali. Kenapa juga dingin ditahan-tahan? Nanti kamu sakit, lho." Jempol dan telunjuk mencubit ujung hidung Shuuichi. "Lihat, hidungmu sampai memerah begini. Bisa-bisa ditertawakan _youkai_."

Tersadar diri, spontan memberontak. "L-le-lep-lepaskan aku, Takuma-san!" Seru Shuuichi panik, lantas menggeliat hendak melepaskan diri.

"Ya, ampun. Shuuichi-kun, tidak _youkai_ , tidak hujan. Kenapa kamu ini selalu ngotot sekali?" Sebelah tangan digenggam. "Bahkan tanganmu juga sudah sedingin ini."

"Guh ...!" Shuuichi menunduk. Wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Desiran aneh terasa menggelitik. Ya, ampun, mengapalah hal ini harus terjadi? Ia sedang apes atau kedapatan rezeki nomplok?

"Diamlah. Paling tidak sampai hujan lumayan reda."

Serius, ini bukan modus pendekatan, tetapi murni niat baik menyelamatkan anak remaja dari bencana flu berkepanjangan. Hanya saja, mengapa jantung Shuuichi tak mau diam meski tahu beliau tak berniat apa-apa selain menghangatkannya?

Oh, gusti ...

Satu-satunya keinginan Shuuichi saat ini adalah menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur. Kemudian menyelimuti dirinya sendiri semalaman, tak ada makan malam.

Peduli amat jika kamarnya ribut oleh pekikan dan suara derit ranjang akibat berguling-guling. Toh, keluarganya tak akan peduli, paling dikira mau cari perhatian lagi.

 _Damage_ bertemu youkai pun rasanya tidak sebesar bertemu Yousuke Takuma.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
